


we'll call him castor

by ihadadate



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, because imagine dionysus finding out that his son dates a sea spawn, he probably wouldn't like it because of what happened to theseus and ariadne, mary (oc) is the daughter of poseidon, pollux married mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadadate/pseuds/ihadadate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pollux and Mary naming their firstborn son. Pollux/OFC (Mary). Mary is the daughter of Poseidon because of reasons okay. (Also Pollux is my baby so..)</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll call him castor

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea of Mary being the daughter of Poseidon because let's face it, imagine Dionysus finding out that his son was with the sister of Theseus, the guy that had broken his poor Ariadne's heart. Also I need Pollux to be happy alright (he is my baby you all just sssh), and I agreed, so, tada.
> 
> Part one of the Pollux and Mary universe (damn it guys).

Pollux was cradling his newborn son in his arms. It had taken Mary nine hours to bring his child— _their_  child into the world.

He was a father.

Pollux studied his son, who looked a lot like him, but he did had some of Mary's features. He had her eye shape (with his eyes), her he had her dark hair and her nose. Pollux couldn't help but think that his child looked a lot like his father, with the dark hair.

But his son was much more innocent and little.

As Pollux studied his son, he started to worry like any typical father would.

_What if I'm not good enough?_

Pollux thought of the bad memories. He couldn't save his own twin from his death. He remembered when Mary was taken with Artemis and Annabeth, and how he had seen her holding the sky. He had seen Mary so badly injured during the battle in Manhattan, and he had felt so  _guilty_ that he wasn't there to protect her at all times.

He remembers how Mary had told him to knock it off, that she wasn't in that bad of a shape. After all, he had broken his dominate hand, and even volunteered to go back into fighting, when he knew that he would just get himself killed!

The memories haunted him. What if he couldn't protect his son?

"Stop worrying," Pollux heard a voice say. He snapped out of concentration and saw that his Mary—his  _wife_ , was looking at him. She must have woken up a few minutes earlier, because she was studying him. Typical.

"I know what you're thinking about," Mary said. "You'll be a great father."

"I couldn't protect Castor." Pollux suddenly said, and he saw his wife's face had soften. Mary remembered about her late brother-in-law, and how Pollux was so shaken up with his death, that she ended up sleeping (in literal sense) with him in Cabin Twelve most nights.

Both Pollux and Mary thought that Dionysus was going to do something to her. He kind of had it out for the children of Poseidon, because of what Theseus, her much older brother had done to Pollux's stepmother, Ariadne. Percy had told her that Dionysus had caught him going on the quest to save Artemis (plus Annabeth and Mary herself), and had let him go, because he was hoping that he would get himself killed!

Dionysus should have known Percy better than that, though. Percy may have bad luck, but he  _always_  survives his falls.

But when Dionysus saw that how Mary had his son happy, he couldn't help but feel happy for the couple, and had accepted Mary in his and his son's life.

"Pollux, don't beat up yourself over that," Mary told her husband gently. "Remember, you  _did_  take out that monster in, how did Will describe it? Medieval style?"

Pollux felt the corners of his mouth curl up. "Yeah. I did."

It was silent for a moment, the two staring into each other's eyes. The couple remembered how they used to lock eyes all the time at camp, and that they would usually look away, blushing.

Pollux looked away, his face slightly flushed. Mary still had that affect on him. She always had. He remembers how Castor used to constantly make fun of his twin because he knew that Pollux liked the daughter of Poseidon. Pollux was shy around girls (especially Mary), believe it or not.

Pollux knew that Mary knew that she still had that affect on him, because of that  _grin_  she was wearing.

"Um...would you like to hold it?"

"Oh, he's an 'it' now?" Mary teased.

Pollux couldn't help but roll his eyes as he handed her the boy. He watched as she held her son— _their_  son. She was a natural at it. He knew she would be a wonderful mother.

Then, the infant's eyes opened, and Mary smiled. His eyes were violet, like his father's. That was Mary's favorite color.

"He has your eyes," Mary said, still smiling.

"He does, doesn't he?" Pollux agreed.

"He kind of reminds me of your father, but he's much more smaller and...innocent." Mary commented.

"I thought so too."  _What are we going to call him?_

Mary answered Pollux's thoughts. "Castor. We'll call him Castor."

A wave of emotions hit Pollux. Mary was actually considering that they name their child after his brother.

"We'll name him Castor. Castor Perseus, after Percy." Pollux decided. After all, Percy didn't try to kill him when he found out that he was dating his sister. (Lie. He wasn't pleased at first, but Mary convinced him. She had a way with words.)

Mary stifled a laugh. "You want to name him after Percy, too?"

"Yeah," Pollux nodded. "We'll name him after our brothers."

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know man I just—my babies (not actual babies they annoy me like why can't they take care of themselves ya feel).
> 
> I soon quickly realized that this is the start of a one-shot universe so if you have any prompts or something let me know so I can (poorly) write them.


End file.
